Disney Princesses' Adventure
Disney Princesses' Adventure, also known as The World of the Internet, is an American-Japanese 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a spin-off to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph and its sequel, Ralph Breaks the Internet. It stars Sarah Silverman, Pamela Ribon, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Jodi Benson, Julie Nathanson, Linda Larkin, Irene Bedard, Ming-Na Wen, Anika Noni Rose, Mandy Moore, Kelly MacDonald, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, and TBD. Premise After the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet, Disney Princesses begins a new adventure inside the internet and websites including going around the world, going around eBay, Wal-Mart, and even Tokyo. But, things go wrong when a mistress of Plot TBD Cast Main * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa Supporting * Charlotte Hope as Paranora - A frighten and paranoid princess who supports the Disney Princesses and Vanellope, and has fears of * Amy Adams as Giselle - Although she is not part of the Princess line-up, she is still a * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jim Rash as: ** * Hynden Walch as Alice * TBD as: ** TBD * TBD as: ** Wayne * TBD as: ** Sarah * TBD as: ** Andrew * TBD as Disney Characters Several characters from films and shows appear with their original/current voice actors/actresses. Kooky, Jazz, The Heroettes, Joey, and many more will appear in the film Antagonists * Jennifer Saunders as TBD * Santino Fontana as Prince Hans * Octavia Spencer as Madame Mary - A leader of an indie video game called Happiness Forever. * TBD as Minor/Various Characters * Tom Kenny, Beck Bennett, Dee Bradley Baker, Seth Green, Paul Rudd, Frank Welker, as Happymen - ** Kenny also voices as ** Bennett also voices as Launchpad McQuack, ** Baker also voices as Kooky (Dog noises), ** Green also voices as Joey Swan ** Welker also voices as * Kate Micucci, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, as Happiettes - ** Micucci also voices as Webby Vanderquack, Judy Johnson, ** Summer also voices as Princess Kida, ** Strong also voices as Melody, ** * TBD as Smile Police - They * TBD as TBD Logo variants * Walt Disney: None Production TBD Soundtrack TBD Promotions/Tie ins * Disney Princess dolls, with casual clothes, normal outfits, new characters, and new dresses, were first seen in * Comics like Vanellope's Sugary Adventure and Snow White were release * To celebrate the release of Disney Princesses' Adventure, IHop has a special pancake with pink and blue pancakes and happy faces pancakes. * There's a video game based on the movie with the same name. * * Quotes * Judy: (Sees the princesses) Hey guys! * Ariel: Oh hey, Judy! * Judy: So, how's everything Transcripts TBD Trivia * This is the first spin-off film to Wreck-It Ralph. * This film is based on Rio, Wreck-It Ralph, Toy Story 4, * Happy Together is played in the teaser. * Happiness Forever is based on We Happy Few. ** They both have the same sound of joy ** We Happy Few has Joy pills while Happiness Forever has smiley faces candies and ice cream, also known as Happy Cream (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry). *** Happy Cream is referred to as "the kid-friendly version of happy pills". ** They both have happy masks. ** They both have butterflies and rainbows. ** They both have cute music and dark music. ** They both have the same style of ** They both have scary ** They both have ** They both have ** We Happy Few has a character named Uncle Jack while Happiness Forever has a character named Madame Mary. *** We Happy Few also has three characters which are Arthur, Sally, and Ollie while Happiness Forever has three characters named Wayne, Sarah, and Andrew. ** We Happy Few have a ** They both have the * Happy is shown to be in this film, for example, Happy Together is played in the teaser, We Happy Few based-like video game, ** It could be possible that the theme of the movie could be * This * Similarities to other films * The scene where Vanellope and Merida are having a fight due to not * The scene where Judy is * The scene where Ruby and Judy * The scene where the princesses meet Paranoia is similar to the scene where the toys meet Forky * The scene where Jazz * * * Cameos * Anime can be seen in the shop where * Gallery TBD Credits TBD Tropes Disney Princesses' Adventure/Tropes Receptions TBD Sequels * Ratings Rated PG for Rude Humor, Scary Moments, Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Spin-off films Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios